


Closure

by JulesDizzy



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, London, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesDizzy/pseuds/JulesDizzy
Summary: Charlie Hunnam walks into a restaurant to find the seemingly loneliest girl in all of London.





	Closure

The drink in my hand was almost empty. It was my third Tequila Sunrise and I was already too dizzy to get out of the chair. I ordered a bottle of water and leant back when I saw him entering the restaurant. He just stood there for a moment, with his leather jacket over his arm, looking around the room. He ran his hand through his short blonde hair. “Good evening, Mr Hunnam”, said the waitress, “a table for two?” She said it with such certainty that I immediately believed there was someone else I didn’t see. Probably some woman he brought with him. After all, this was a very fancy restaurant and me drinking alone at a table in the back of the room was not something that seemed very common around here. But he smiled and replied, “No, thank you, I’m on my own tonight.” The waitress looked confused for one second. “Very well, I - “, she started, but the handsome man interrupted her in the kindest way possible: “It’s alright, Miss, I already found the perfect table”, he said and smiled at her. Then he left the startled waitress behind speechless and started towards the back of the room. Towards my table. Towards me. I quickly took the last sip of my current Tequila Sunrise and shook my head. The next moment I looked into a pair of dazzling blue eyes. They were set in a slightly bearded face with bushy eyebrows and a smile that made my heart melt. “Good evening, M’Lady”, he said with a soft voice. I swallowed. “Am I dreaming?”, was the first thing that found its way out of my mouth. “I would pinch you, but that would hardly make me look good, would it?”, He said while sitting down right next to me. I pinched myself. “Is this really happening?” I was so confused. Was this Charlie Hunnam at my table? Was I that drunk? "You clearly know, who I am. Might I ask your name?" "My name is Kate", I said slowly, still obviously confused. “I think I’ll get you some water, alright?”, he said smiling and got up. 

When he got back, my arm hurt from all the pinching. I was not dreaming. And that was Charlie Hunnam. And he was getting me water because I was way too drunk from my three cocktails. “There you go”, he said and handed me a glass of water. There were two bottles of water in his other hand. He planned on getting me sober – that was new to me. But so was being served by an actor. I took a big sip of water and felt better immediately. “Why exactly are you sitting with me, Mr Hunnam?” He smiled again. Goosebumps made their way all over my body. “First thing’s first: it’s Charlie. You are way too drunk to call me by my last name. And secondly, why are you sitting here all by yourself?” “That was not an answer to my question”, I replied and emptied my glass of water. Charlie filled it up again, and I drank again, and he said nothing until the first bottle of water was empty. He just smiled and filled up my glass. And I said nothing; I was too occupied with drinking and staring at him. After taking the last sip, I said: “I’ll be right back.” And I left the table and stumbled to the bathroom. I was sure that he would be gone when I got back. 

When I returned to the table, there were fries on the table and Charlie was drinking a beer and I was pretty confused again. “You’re still here”, I said, stating a fact rather than asking a question. “Yes, I am”, he said. “And you ordered fries. But they don’t sell fries here.” “They do for me.” I sunk back into my chair and started eating the fries. They helped my stomach and my mind getting back to normal. “So, why are you sitting with me again?”, I asked a second time. “Well, I had planned on going out and getting to know someone new. My life is pretty packed with people who know all my plans and what I eat and how I shower, you see, so I decided to break that pattern. And you looked like you also needed someone new – or at least someone sober.” That did not help getting rid of my confusion. “What?”, was all that came to my mind. “I’m taking a few months off right now”, he explained. He then told me something about getting away from the industry and being by himself and stuff like that. I still didn’t get why he would just sit down beside that drunk mess that I was. But I decided to not hang up on that too much. “So, why are you here, getting drunk by yourself?”, He asked me. I shrugged. “That is a long story, and it’s also a pretty sad story. It starts with ‘My father died a few weeks ago’ and ends with ‘now I have a lot of money, but no friends or family left’. Everything in between is probably pretty depressing.” Charlie took my hand – the first time he touched me – and said: “I’m sorry to hear that. But, at least for tonight, you are not alone.” I smiled and felt tears coming to my eyes. I did not miss my father; he had been an awful parent and a horrible person. But he had left me a lot of money along with the reputation of being his only daughter. No, the tears were not for my father. They were for the fact that someone seemed to care about me. I didn’t know that feeling, and I hadn't talked to anyone about what had happened, besides the lawyers and my aunt, who was extremely jealous of me because she hadn't gotten a dime of her brother's fortune. 

We sat there for a while, just talking about the most trivial stuff, until I had finally sobered up almost entirely and he said: "I do enjoy this evening quite a lot, you know. But I'm afraid this restaurant will be closing in the next few minutes, so...do you want to go for a walk?" I smiled and nodded. He paid for everything – even my cocktails – and we left the restaurant. 

The night was warm, and the city wasn't nearly as quiet as I had expected. But then again, this was London, and I had always lived far away from any kind of town. We just started walking, turning right and left, until we finally stopped on a bridge across the Thames. "This is my favourite spot in this town", Charlie said. And I knew what he meant. It was beautiful, seeing all the lights to the left and the right, but standing in the middle of it, above the seemingly black river. He turned to me and brushed a strain of hair out of my face. "You are very pretty", He said softly. I smiled and shrugged – and started to panic. Was he about to kiss me? What was happening? But he just stood there, looking at me with the most amazing expression in his eyes. Then he pulled me closer and hugged me and something inside me happened. In a very long time, no one had embraced me or shown me any kind of love. I always had been the spoiled child that hated her father but nevertheless got all his money. Everyone had hated me or disliked me, even my own bloody lawyer. But here was Charlie Hunnam showing me some love and I just broke down and started to cry, putting my arms around him as well. He didn't seem to bother, though, he just pulled me closer and held me tighter and gave me a safe space in the middle of this huge foreign town. He didn't say anything, and neither did I, we just stood there for a while, and I cried and cried until I felt like my heart had finally emptied and there was no more pain or heartache or loneliness left to cry about. 

I slowly pulled away from him and looked at the ground while brushing away the tears from my face. He gently put one hand underneath my skin and made me look up at him. "It's okay, sweetheart", he said, "everything is fine now." He brushed my cheek with his thumb and then took my hand, and we left the bridge to disappear into the endless streets and alleyways of London.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chance I might write a second chapter to this one which will be involving smut. Not sure yet.


End file.
